1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens driving device moving a lens.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera device having high resolution includes a plurality of lenses and an image sensor. The camera device as described above may include a moving unit, moving a lens barrel in an optical direction in order to form a vivid image. However, in this structure, because a focal length is adjusted by moving the lens barrel having a considerable mass, a power consumption amount is high, and a structure of the moving unit is complicated, which is disadvantageous for miniaturization of the camera device.